The Moment I knew
by Shirahime Shou95
Summary: A.U. Every so often, she would stare at the door; waiting eagerly for her one and only love to walk in. Then, with that smile on his face that she loved so much, he would say; "Baby, I'm right here." But it was obviously only in her imagination, 'cause he didn't. And it was almost twelve at night. One-shot.


A/N: This was based on Taylor Swift's The Moment I Knew, with my own interpretation of the situation. Now I'm sure everyone has seen this oh so familiar scene multiple times- and probably getting sick of it. But I'm in an angsty mood and couldn't help it... If any of you read "I Do", the idea of this story might seem strongly connected to it, but no- they have NO correlation whatsoever... No spin off, no anything. Nope. meaning this scene won't pop out in the story! Or at least... I hope, for now. Ok. I'm done with my rambling.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha

…

"Baby, please, don't do this to me."

Kagome stopped her packing for a while and looked straight at the eyes of the man who used to mean the whole world to her. And as much as she wanted to deny it, he still does. Even after what he did.

"It's all over, Inuyasha," she whispered brokenly, "It's for the best. This way, we can't keep hurting each other. I'm giving you the freedom you longed. Isn't that what you want?"

"No!" Inuyasha lunged forward to her. His hand moved to touch her cheek, "You can yell at me, shout at my face, hell, hit me if you must. Anything but _this_, Kagome. Please."

Much to his dismay, Kagome pushed his hand away and took a few small steps back. "I'm so tired, Inuyasha," she said, "I'm tired of being the only one who cares. This is not how a relationship supposed to be."

"I care about you!" He shot back.

"No you don't," hissed Kagome angrily, "if you do, you wouldn't be with her that night, Inuyasha. You wouldn't be screwing my cousin on MY birthday."

It was still fresh in her mind, that sinking feeling when he didn't show up on her own birthday party. At first, she had been worried for him; worried that something might happen to him. She called him multiple times, but he didn't answer.

Kagome closed her eyes painfully as the memory of that night playing back in her mind.

_._

"_He's still not picking up, Kagome?" _

_Kagome shook her head and gave her best friend a small, sad smile. "Nope, Sango. I just hope that Inuyasha is alright."_

_Sango nodded. "It's just not him to show up late, especially on his beloved girlfriend's birthday party. But I'm sure everything is fine, Kagome." She tried to cheer her friend up._

"_Yeah… I hope so." Kagome sighed._

"_Whoa…. Look at you two lovely ladies! What a sight for a sore eye. I'm so lucky that the God in heaven has sent his beautiful angels down to earth. " And all too familiar voice said._

_Kagome giggled slightly at her best friend's boyfriend. "Oh quit that corny lines of yours, Miroku. I swear, one of this days Sango's bound to dump you."_

"_Hmph," said girl scoffed, "I don't even know why the hell am I with this lecher, Kagome."_

"_Aww," Miroku faked a pout as he put a hand on his chest, "you wounded me, my dearest Sango."_

"_So…. When will I receive the invitation?" asked Kagome suddenly, trying to prevent the couple to start bickering._

_Sango blushed madly. "Eh?"_

_Miroku grinned. "Soon, Kagome, very soon," he then smiled lovingly to his girlfriend of six years as he put a hand on her flat stomach, "don't want the baby to pop out on the wedding, do we?"_

_Kagome gasped in surprise. "You're pregnant, Sango?"_

_If possible, Sango blushed even redder and nodded. "Yeah, it's been a month already. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kagome, I just don't- oof!" She was cut off when Kagome suddenly lunged at her and hugged her tightly.  
_

"_Oh my God, congratulations, Sango!" Kagome squealed happily._

_Sango laughed a bit, "Thank you, Kagome," she grinned, "you too, by the way. I can't wait until I see little Inuyasha Takahashi running around."_

It was now Kagome's turn to blush. "Oh, husshh, Sango."

"_Speaking of the devil," commented Miroku, "I haven't seen him around, where's the guy, Kagome?"_

_Kagome let go of Sango and gave Miroku a small smile. "I don't know, Miroku. I called his cell phone a few times but I always reached his voice mail."_

_Miroku nodded. "Don't worry too much about it, Kagome. Knowing Inuyasha, he probably either fell asleep or being given hell by Sesshoumaru."_

"_Yeah, I guess so." Kagome nodded weakly as she forced a small laugh.  
_

"_I'm sure he's coming soon, Kagome." added Sango to comfort her friend._

_Despite of the eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach, Kagome desperately wanted to believe that._

_Then the hours passed by. She saw all her friends were having fun and laughing. As night began to come, one by one, they left the party. Smiling to them as they waved their goodbye, she kept standing alone with her eyes wondering around the room. Every so often, she would stare at the door; waiting eagerly for her one and only love to walk in. Then, with that smile on his face that she loved so much, he would say; "**Baby, I'm right here.**"_

_But it was obviously only in her imagination, 'cause he didn't. And it was almost twelve at night._

"_Maybe I should try calling him again," Kagome said to herself._

_She waited for the phone to be picked up, and almost jumped in joy when it did get picked up._

_But then her heart almost stopped when she realized that Inuyasha wasn't the one who's on the phone.  
_

"_Hello?" said a familiar, feminine voice._

"_Ki-Kikyo?" stuttered Kagome. Why was Kikyo on the phone? Her mind instantly feared the worst.  
_

"_Oh, Kagome? Hey, happy birthday! I'm sorry I didn't come to your party- you see… I'm kinda busy right now," she giggled slightly, "Oh sorry, do you want to talk to Inuyasha? He's **still sleeping,** but I can wake him up for you... Hey, Inu, baby-"_

_And that was all Kagome needed to hear. Without saying anything back, she hang up the phone. For a moment, she felt like her blood had stopped rushing in her veins._

_Lies._

_How?_

_Why did he?_

_It was too much for her, tears threatened to fall from the corner of her eyelids as she ran down the hall to the bathroom, ignoring the calls from a few of her friends who were still there._

"_Kagome! What's the matter?" It was Sango's voice.  
_

_She didn't answer, and instead quickened her pace as a few droplets of tears began to cloud her vision._

_As she reached the bathroom, she stared at her reflection at the mirror. Her tears had ruined her mascara, making dark trails down her face, but she didn't care a bit. She bit her bottom lip so hard as if trying not to fall apart when all she wanted to do was to scream.  
_

"_Why, Inuyasha?" she whispered brokenly instead.  
_

"_Kagome! What happened, honey?"_

"_Sango," she whimpered as she hugged her best friend, "He said he'd be here. But why does this happen instead?"  
_

"_What? Inuyasha? What happened, sweetie?" asked Sango, voice full of concern as she rubbed Kagome's back._

_Kagome began to sob, "Kikyo picked up my call," she whispered in a broken voice, "she said- God, I don't know. I don't even wanna think about it. But she, Inuyasha, and-"_

_Sango's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, Kagome," she tried to calm her down as realization hit her, "I'm sorry, honey, I'm truly sorry. You don't deserve any of this." _

_But Kagome continued to sob even harder. "He said he loves me, Sango. He said he cares about me, and he never wants to lose me."_

"_Sshh… Kagome. It's okay, it's okay."_

"_It's not, Sango. Gods, how could he do this to me? Tell me, Sango, am I really a disappointment for him? What did I do to him to make him hurt me this much?"_

"_Nothing is wrong with you, Kagome," Sango tried to soothe her best friend. Then her eyes darkened, "Inuyasha was just being a stupid, fucking asshole. I swear- I'm gonna murder him the moment I see him."_

_Kagome cried and cried on her best friend's shoulder. _

_After what seemed like eternity to her, the party was finally over and everyone went back home._

_She couldn't sleep at all that night. The next morning, Inuyasha called her a few times, but she didn't dare to pick up his call. _

"_Kagome, darling. Can I come in?"_

_Kagome slide out of her blanket and wiped the tears off from her swollen, puffy eyes._

"_Yes, mom." came her muffled reply._

_The door opened, and her mom walked to her slowly._

"_Kagome," she said in her usual warm tone, "I'm not sure of what's really happening with you and Inuyasha, since you refused to talk to me about it. But whatever it is," she inhaled deeply, "I know you're a big girl already. I'm sure you can handle the matter by your own and make the best decision."_

_Kagome nodded weakly. So, make the best decision, huh? She had been thinking about that all night long. And she believed she already have the answer._

"_Mom," she started very carefully, her mind was already set; she wasn't going to regret any of this, "about Dad's offer for me to continue my study in Italy and live with him there… I think…. I want to give it a chance."_

_._

A few tears threatened to fall from Kagome's brown orbs, but she refused to cry in front of Inuyasha. No. She had decided; she will not cry for him anymore. Especially not today.

"Kagome, I was drunk!" Inuyasha said exasperatedly.

"And why did you get yourself drunk on the night of my birthday, Inuyasha?" Kagome retorted back with a glare.

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I met that fucking, worthless piece of shit that day," he spatted, and Kagome instantly knew he was talking about Kouga, her ex-boyfriend and his rival ever since they were in middle school, "I had totally no idea what the fuck was he trying to pull, suddenly came to me when I was at work and started talking bullshit and stuffs. But then," he growled, "he began telling me how you're still in love with him, saying that you're only with me because you pity me. He showed me your text messages to him. I didn't believe him at first."

"Then what?" To be honest, Kagome couldn't care less about what he was gonna say. The deed was done; there was no more excuse for him.

"And then he showed me a fucking picture of you, naked on his damn bed. He told me you slept with him." He continued with venom dripping in his voice.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, but she soon regained her composure and kept a steady tone on her voice. "And you believed him just like that, Inuyasha?"

"How do you think I should react, Kagome? Someone basically just told me he fucked my girlfriend! Any sane man would go crazy for that."

"And that gives you the right to sleep with my cousin, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha fell silence. "I told you, I was drunk, and she-"

"Save it, Inuyasha," Kagome raised one of her hand, as if not wanting to hear anymore of his explanation, "The fact that you didn't trust me, and believe what Kouga said to you without even asking me was more than enough to tell me that you don't really care about me."

Inuyasha growled as his expression turned dark. "Don't say that I don't care about you again, Kagome. You know damn well how I fucking care about you."

"You only cared about yourself, Inuyasha," Kagome replied weakly, "You're afraid to be alone. You're afraid of rejection, and you go around messing with people's feelings. With MY feelings."

"No, I don't!" Inuyasha protested back. "I swear, Kagome," his tone was getting softer; desperation was clear on his voice, signaling that he was on his limit. "What happened that night meant nothing to me; it was only a moment of weakness."

"So, in other words," Kagome breathed deeply, "the next time someone told you they just slept with me, you're just gonna go screw Kikyo again?"

"No, there won't be next time, Kagome! I swear!" He shot back at her.

Kagome took a long sigh and finally continued packing her suitcase. "You can't promise what happen in the future, Inuyasha."

"No, Kagome, love, please don't do this to me," Inuyasha begged as he tried to stop her, "I can't bear to live without you. You know that."

"Then, try to deal with it, Inuyasha," answered Kagome calmly, "'cause I don't want you in my life, not anymore."

Just seeing the heart-broken look in his face, she felt like her heart was being stabbed repeatedly with a knife. It hurt so much that all she wanted to do was to break down and threw herself to his arms, letting his strong arms enveloped her in a tight hug as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

But no. She was stronger than that. She has already made her mind. There are some things that were not meant to be. And their love was apparently one. After all, if they truly loved each other, his trust on her won't be broken that easily, right?

Kagome put the last item on her suitcase and locked it. She looked at Inuyasha and sighed. "It's probably best if you don't come to the airport, Inuyasha. I don't think I can look at you for any longer than this."

"No!" Inuyasha shook his head furiously and grabbed her arms. "I won't let you go. I won't let you leave me!"

"Inuyasha, I'm going to scream if you don't let go." Kagome muttered weakly. She was so tired. Tired of arguing with him.

"Then try and scream," He growled dangerously, "Cause I'm sure as hell won't let go of you. Not without a fight."

Kagome glared at him angrily. "Why should you make it even harder for both of us, Inuyasha?"

"'Cause I love you! And don't try to fool me saying that you don't love me, woman." He snarled.

Kagome shook her head. "Love is barely the issue here. If you love me, you should've put more trust on me. So, I'm begging you, Inuyasha," she took a deep breath, "consider this as my last request for you. Please, if you really love me, do both of us a favor and save us from anymore heartbreaks. Let go of me."

Inuyasha watched Kagome silently as his mouth moved a couple times, as if he was trying to say something back to her. But the words died in his throat and nothing escaped his lips. He knew he was losing the battle.

As Inuyasha's grip on her arms loosened, Kagome shook him off carefully and walked towards her bedroom's door. She took a last glance at the man she truly loved with all her heart and soul. He was staring at the ground with an unreadable expression on his eyes.

"Good bye, Inuyasha," She whispered, "I hope you take a good care of yourself."

.

.

.

"_**This is the last call for flight YX7831 to Rome. All passengers should board immediately."**_

"You take care of yourself, baby girl," said Kagome's mothers with teary eyes, "Oh, Kagome, I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too, mom. I love you." replied Kagome with a smile as she gave her mother a hug.

She looked at his kid brother and smiled at him. "Souta, be a good boy and take care of mom for me, ok?"

The little boy sobbed silently. "I will, sis. I promise. But you need to come back home soon!"

Kagome gave out a small laugh and ruffled his hair. "Can't promise that, Souta. But I'll try."

"You should go now, Kagome. Or you'll miss your flight." Kagome's mother said as she wiped her tears.

Kagome nodded. "Bye, mom. Bye Souta. I love you guys so much."

She walked to the immigration and scanned her hand-carry. Taking a last glance at her family, she forced a smile and proceeded to walk away. And that was when she heard _his _voice calling her.

"Kagome!"

"Mister, you're not allowed to go in without a ticket!"

Inuyasha growled. "I don't give a fuck. Kagome! Please! We can still do this together! I love you, I really am, please!"

Kagome felt as if her heart was going to stop. Why did Inuyasha follow her to the airport? Why must the gods be so cruel to her?

Even though she knew it might break her, still, she looked back at the man who had just broken her heart.

"Like I said, it's all over, Inuyasha." She said.

"No, it's not!" Inuyasha protested furiously, "How can you be so sure it's over? You don't even give me a chance to prove it to you! Please, Kagome, just get the fuck out of there- and back to my arms here, where you belong!"

Kagome desperately wanted to succumb to his words and did just as he told. But she knew better than that.

"Inuyasha," She choked as she tried to stop her tears from flowing, "That night when Kikyo answered your phone, _that was the moment I knew_. That it was over between you and me."

Ignoring his shouts and protests, Kagome proceeded to walk forward, refused to look back behind as she might not be able to move on if she did. She was not sure if she would be able to forget about him anytime soon. But she knew she needed to.

A single, traitorous drop of tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"_Good bye, Inuyasha. I love you, and probably will always do."_

_._

_._

As he watched the silhouette of the woman whom he held dearly to his heart disappeared from his sight, Inuyasha felt his knees go weak. With his bangs covering his eyes from the world, he kneeled, supporting his elbows on the ground.

With shaking hands, he pulled out a small red box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal two matching diamond rings; the smaller one with his name carved on it, and the bigger one with Kagome's name carved on it.

His usually hard, sharp, and piercing eyes went dull and emotionless at the treacherous shine of those golden rings which held no meaning now.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kagome," He murmured to himself in a voice full of sorrow and remorse, "I don't even get the chance to tell you how much you mean to me."

He growled and threw the box away in anger and frustration, ignoring the gasps of surprise from the people who had watched the entire scene.

Inuyasha had never cried in his whole life.

But that day, he let a single, solitary tear rolled down his face.

_And that was the moment he knew._

He had lost Kagome for good.

…

A/N: Depressing, I know. I was so tempted to make Kagome jumped back to Inuyasha's arms the moment he declared his undying love to her. But then no, cuz I'm such a sucker for angst. lol.


End file.
